Lemon one shots
by Cowboyhaters93
Summary: Harry sex Adventues
1. Chapter 1

Lemon one shot Harry Potter/Belinda Weasley(female bill weasley)

Harry was walking around no.12 at night, when he came upon a very alluring site, Belinda naked on the bed playing with herself, while moaning harry's name. She see Harry and smiles and beckons him to come here and closes the door. Well Harry you naughty boy, watching me while i play with my p****. It's a very beautiful site to behold says Harry. Now come here so I can suck your nice big fat D***, and with that statement Harry got of his clothes. Damn Harry says Belinda while she is stroking his D***, she I did not know you were this big. He laughs that's what all the girls says, she kissed the tip of it of his D*** and swirls her tongue around it, damn Belinda. She smiles and takes his D*** into her mouth and sucks hard on it. She bobs her head up and down and he moans loudly and she sucks like it's nobody business, and ten minutes later he cums very hard in her mouth. She sucks it all up, damn Belinda I wish we was the same age you would be my wife by now. She giggles and spreads her legs, it's time to repay the favor and Harry attacks her p**** with reckless abandon, she moans hard, he then decides to use paseltongue, OHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKK screams Belinda, he is munching hard on her p****. After 20 minutes she cums inside of his mouth. She is panting hard, damn give me a few minutes to catch my breath. About five minutes later she climbs on top of Harry, I'm going to ride you like a broomstick. She sanks down on his d*** and slowly moves up and down, soon she rides him wild. YESSSSSSSSS yells Harry and Belinda rides even faster, soon Harry cums hard in her, Panting both of them is exhausted, we have to do that again says Belinda but unknown to them Sirius watched the whole thing, smiling that's my godson sais Sirius.


	2. Chapter 2

HARRY POTTER AND KIMBERLY HART THIS TAKES PLACE IN 92 SO FOR THE SAKE OF THE STORY THE HARRY POTTER WORLD IN THIS TIME LIES 4 YEARS YOUNGER SO HE IS 12 AND HEAR AND KIMBERLY WILL BE 17

Harry Potter has a plan to lose his virginity to the sexy Kimberly. He took potions to get his dick hard and he will get Kim to have sex with him. He is Beeing watched by her since the dursley and Dudley are on vacation. He takes the potion which will make his dick hard. He goes down to the guest room Kim is staying in. Hey Kim, yeah Harry says Kim cheerfully I got a problem I was hoping you could help me with it , sure what is it asked her? I got a ache in my pants, I looked inside of them and I noticed the problem. What problem was it, this he pulled down his pants and showed his 81/2 dick. Kimberly was shocked by how big he is, Harry that's something you do on your own, but I don't know how to do it on my own, that's why I was wondering if you can help me out with it. Kimberly was shocked at these development, on one hand it was wrong and on the other hand she wanted to help him out, she has made her choice. Ok I can help you but this stays between us ? ok and he nods his head. First the quickest way to releive you is like this. She grabs his dick and strokes it with her hand, ohh Kimmy keep that up. She speeds up and jerking him off, damn he is still hard thought Kimberly. Kim something wrong I feel like something is about to come out of my penis ? ﾟﾘﾑ?. And he shoots cum All over her hands. Hey Kim why is it still hard, damn how is he still erect thought her, this is a mystery to her. Have Kim, what about that time I accidentally walked in on you and Tommy when you had his penis in your mouth. Kim is white as a ghost when he says that to her, but damn she can't stop know, she has no choice but to blow him. Harry you can't tell anybody about this okay, he shakes his head yes. So she kneels in front of his dick and kisses the tip of it. She licks around the head and he moans. She then takes the head inside of her mouth and sucks hard on it. He almost goes over the edge at the feeling of her mouth. Kimberly is bobing up and down on his dick so much that he grabs Kim's head to keep her head steady. After about 10 minutes he cums hard in her mouth and she swallows all of it. Kimberly thanks you so much, I happy I could help you. I wondering if you want me to repay the favor and give you oral sex also. Kimberly knows she said no but Tommy has never done anything like this to her and she wants to try it. She stands up and takes her shorts and panties off and beckons him forward. She puts his head between her legs and tells him to stick his tongue inside and lick inside of her pussy. He does and he decides he likes the taste of her pussy. He then gets an idea. He uses paseltongue on her, it sends her over the edge, HARRY YES MOREEEEEEE yells Kimberly. He laps up her pussy with enthusiasm, YES MOREEEEEEE HARRRRRRYYYYY yells Kimberly. About 20 minutes later she cums hard in his mouth. He swallows all of it, and he suprises Kim with a kiss on the mouth. Damn yells Kimberly you are still hard a shocked Kimberly says, why won't it go soft thought Kim. Is there anything else you can think of to make it go down asked Harry. Kimberly knew that sex was probably the only thing to make his dick go down. Yes Harry I am going to try another thing to make it go away and you really can't tell anyone about this. She hopes on top of Harry and lines his dick up with her pussy, she sanks all the way down on it. Moaning Harry tells Kim, I love how this feels. She starts to rock back and forth on his dick. Bouncing up and down her titties are are in Harry face, he grabs one and puts it in his mouth. Fuck yeah Kim just like that moans Harry, she is riding him very wild and rough. 20 minutes he cums very hard inside of her. Kimberly gets off of him and sees his dick is soft. Well thanks Kimmy for helping me with my problem. You welcome Harry voiced Kimberly, if I have a problem like this again can I count on you again for this, yeah you can he kiss her chastise on her mouth. He left to clean up, thank goodness he is to young to get me pregnant, but little did she know in 9 1/2 months she would be a mom.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter and Walburga Black nee Black

Harry was visiting his black relatives from his great grandma Dorea side of the family. They were all pretty much blood purist with the exception of Arcturus, Alphard, Cassiopeia, and Andromeda. Walburga scoffed at him for being the boy who lived, Druella and Cgynus for being Half-Blood, Orion was indifferent to me. He was going to the bathroom when he was stunned from behind and pulled into a room. He woke up to himself naked tied to a chair and Walburga with a robe on. So you Half-Blood finally woke up, stop calling me Half-Blood when I'm a pureblood. Anyways I have been stressful lately and I need some relief. And what is that supposed to do with me, you will be taking care of them, get your husband, Orion won't touch me anymore. She dropped her dress and he saw a body that would make a veela jealous with envy. How in the world is your body so young looking, potions was all she said. Walburga grabs his d*** and sucks hard on it, ohhhh moaned Harry. She keep sucking long and hard on it. After about 15 minutes he cums hard inside of her mouth, she swallows all of it. Damn if you can suck d*** that good why is Orion not fucking you? You have to ask him. Harry then grabs her waist and lines his d*** up with her entrace and pushes in. Ohhh moans Walburga, Harry starts to thrust inside of her. He picks up the pace and is f******* her like a animal, ahhh yes right there, this is so much better than Orion. 30 minutes later he cums hard inside of her. He rolls off of her, he is gathering his clothes when he asked if Druella would be down for something like this, her reply was you never know with her.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter and Katherine Hillard Power Rangers

The rangers have just beat another one of the machine empire's monsters. Harry was about leave to go home when Kat stopped him, hey Harry can you give me a ride home, sure come on said Harry. Harry drove for about 6 minutes to get to her house. Hey Kat can I use your bathroom, sure Harry come on in. Harry goes in to use her bathroom, after pissing he gets ready to leave when Kat comes out in boy shorts and a pink lacy bra. Kat damn I didn't know you have a pair of titties that good. She laughs sexily and walks forward to kiss him and boy does he recuprates it. They stop kissing and he asks, when will your parnets be home? They won't be back for about 3 hours. He grins then sucks her nipple inside of his mouth, ahhhhh Harry moans Kat. He pushes her down on the couch and kisses down her body until he gets to her waist. He slids her shorts off and see's a hairless p****, he takes a long lick of it. Harry moaned Kat, he goes in on eating her p****. He tries his paseltongue on her and it nearly breaks her. She cums very hard in his mouth and Harry swallows all of it. Harry thank you I needed that, sure no problem, how about returning the favor. She gets on her knees and unbuckles his pants and takes his d*** out of his pants. This is big she says and takes a lick of the head. She then slowly starts to kiss around the head, taking the head in her mouth he moans Katttttt. She starts to suck really hard on his d*** and he is enjoying every minute of it. Kat I never want this to end, she doubles down on sucking up and down and after another 15 minutes he cums hard in her mouth. Mmmmh I love that taste and Kat gives a sexy look. I can't wait anymore I got to have you inside of me moaned Katherine. He picks Katherine up and lines his d*** before she stops him, I want to be on top. So he lays down while Kat sits in his lap and lines his d*** up with her p****and sanks down on him. Harry breathed Kat, you are far bigger then anybody I have ever f***. She slowly starts to ride him, Yessss kitten that feels so good. Pretty soon her titties are bouncing in his face, he starts to suck on one. Kat I'm about to cum inside of you, cum inside me Harry my p**** needs and craves your cum, ahhh moans Harry as he cums inside of her. Damn Harry that is a lot of semen, yeah I know. So I see you tomorrow, yeah hey Kat, yes Harry would you like to go out this Saturday night, I would love too Harry. He kisses her again and leaves.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter and Bulma DBZ

Bulma is up late working on the ship to Namek when Harry came in. What's up Harry, nothing just seeing how the ship is coming along. When should be ready to fly to Namek tomorrow. That's good, Bulma I wanted to talk to you about something, what and he kisses her soundly on the lips. Harry when been over this before we can not do this again once was bad enough I'm with Yamcha. But your in love with me, you only stay with him out of loyalty. Harry we can't do this, it's already bad enough that I been lying about who Yaxley father is, Bulma looks wide eyes at the mistakes she just made, Yaxley is my son and you kept him from me demanded Harry. Answer me Bulma, yes he is your son said a crying Bulma. You know you could not hide it forever, he was bound to show sayian features. Bulma what is the real reason you are staying with Yamcha, he's been so good to me that I can not bring myself to break up with him. Do you love me Bulma, yes I do more that life itself. Then trust me and let me love you, she nods her head and kisses him, he picks her up and opens up her shirt and her breasts spills out. He sucks on them which makes her moan. She stops him and pushes him down on her couch and kneels in front of him while she unbuckles his pants. She grabs his d*** and sucks on it and he moans, she bobs her head up and down on his d***. Damn Bulma I have really miss this, her heart flew with butterflies when she heard that. She keep on sucking and before long he cums and she swallows. I need you in me right know. She is on all 4's when he starts to f*** her from behind. Yes Harry I miss this so much, I have too and I promise you will always have it from now on. He drills her hard and fast before they switch postions. She is on top and starts to ride him wild and fast Bulma breasts are swaying each and every way. I'm cuming Bulma, cum in me make me pregnant again, ahhh and he shoots a monster load inside of her. I promise I will tell Yamcha about use when he is wished back. Then we can get married and be a family voiced Harry.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry Potter and Renee Dyer Twilight

Renee was enjoying Bella's and Jacob's wedding when one of Bella's friends came up and said I didn't know Bella mom was a sexy milf. Renee was shocked by him saying this, Charlie was a fool Mrs. Dyer if you were my woman I would have never let you go. Renee did not have a reply for that, and he kisses her and is blown away by the kiss. What are you doing I'm a married woman and old enough to be your mother, as R-Kelly says age ain't nothing but a number. He kisses her again but she doesn't stop him this time. Let's find a room in the house says Renee, and they both go inside of the house and find a empty room. She takes off her dress and him his suit, Renee has on a bra and thong set from Victoria secret. Damn Charlie really has fucked up, Renee smiles and and undo's her bra to let her c-cup breasts fall out. He takes her breasts and sucks hard them and she throws her head back and moans. Slowly he kisses down her body till he gets to her waist line and slid her thong down. He see's a mostly hairless p**** with a star brunette patch. He kisses the top of her p****, then licks her outer lips before sticking his tongue inside of her. He takes long slow licks of her p**** and she moans to it. He laps up her p**** with his tongue faster and longer licks, she puts her hands on his head and to keep him to keep going. Pretty soon she cums little in his mouth which he spits out and then kisses her. How about show me how good you can suck d*** voiced Harry. She drops to her knees, lowers his boxers, grabs his d*** and puts it in her mouth and swirls her tongue around the head. She then swirls her tongue around the length of his d***. Yessss, Mrs. Dyer right there Harry yells. She is sucking him off in long slow sucks and he is enjoying every minute of it. He then grabs her head and starts to face fuck her, which she secretly always wanted to happen to her. Yes right there yells Harry, I'm cumin says Harry, Cum in mouth voiced Renee, and he shoots a load in her mouth. She swallows all of it, how did Bella passed up on you, she says she could't take my d*** every night so she got with Jacob. Well I want the real deal big boy and she hops on top of his d*** and sanks down on it. Fuccckkkk yells Renee god damn your d*** is really huge. I know voiced Harry. Renee starts to move up and down on his d*** slowly at first. Then she speed up and rides him wildly with her breasts swaying each and every way. Yes more moans Harry and she goes faster, pretty soon he cums hard in her ahhhh moans Harry filling her up. Shit Mrs. Dyer can you still have kids, yes says Renee, fuck I think I might have gotten you pregnant. She laughs yeah sure I'm serious, my doctors says I have very potent semen which can get girls pregnant quicker than usual. Before she says anything Billy comes and he is shocked by what he sees


	7. Chapter 7

Harry Potter and Phoebe Halliwell

Phoebe has had a horriable week Cole is back and unbeatable. Why can't her life just be simple, Hey Phoebe how's it been. Harry potter oh my god it's been about 10 years since I last seen you, yeah about that. So how is life treating you asked Harry, it's been Ok how about you. I can't complain, Just enjoying life. There is something I wanted to asked you, what is it, how long have you been a witch. Phoebe is shocked by that, how did you know I was a witch, because I can sense the magic inside of you. I'm a wizard but not the kind you are use to too, I belong to a magical community called the wizarding world. Phoebe just can's believe it, that's why it has been so long since I last saw you. Yes I been living in the wizarding world. So what are you doing here, I have a propostion for you, what is it. I can get rid of a certain demon in your life if you let make a childhood fantasty come true and what is that? Why me f******* you of course. Phoebe is shocked speechless, she can't believe the gall of him to say something like this but she decides to humor him. Alright if you can get rid of Cole for me I gladly let you f*** me anyway you want to said Phoebe smiling and a golden ring circle them. What was that, that was you making a magical vow on your life and magic, so if you try to get out of it you are sol. A couple of hours later Harry shows up to the manor with a body bag. Harry oh my god it's been ages, I know Piper how have you been, good I got married and have a child on the way. That's good, is ahm Phoebe home by any chance, she smiles knowing about the childhood crush he had on Phoebe. Yeah let me call her, Phoebe somebody is here to see you, Phoebe comes down in yoga pants and a tank top shirt, Harry says Phoebe. Have you given up on our little wager, what wager says Piper not at all, but here is my end of the deal, Phoebe looks inside of it and see's Cole body with a big ass hole in the middle of it. She is shocked that he was able to do it, I can't believe he did it voiced Phoebe. You know what that means don't you said a smirking Harry and Phoebe blushes and looks away. Yes I do so when do you want to do this tonight be at my place at 8 and here I got you some sexy lingerie to wear tonight, here's the address. Phoebe what was that all about, We made a wager that if he got rid of Cole I would have sex with him. Well he held up his end of the deal and know I have to uphold mines. About 4 hours later Phoebe is in front of a mansion, ding dong and Phoebe see's a creature answer the door, you must be mistress Phoebe master Harry said to lead you to his room and the elf leads Phoebe to his bedroom. Phoebe knocks on the door and Harry calls her in. She see's him in a pair of boxers and his d*** is very noticable. Well Phoebe I must say you look even sexier than you did when we were kids. He steps up and kisses her passionedly and she returns it. He then starts to squeze on her ass and pushes her back on the bed. He then slowly slides her skirt of of her waist and see's her crochless panties. Her p**** is hairless with a star tat, he takes a lick and she moans at it. He then decides to just go all in on eating her out. Ahhhh Harry more it's so good screamed Phoebe and he used paseltongue on her which she nearly passes out from. Eventually she cums in his mouth and he swallows all of it. So how was that, Phoebe was at a loss for words, Cole never did do anything like that to her. Wonderful but let me show why they called me deep Phe. She grabs his boxers and pulls out his d***, damn Harry I wish I knew this as teenagers, I really would have given you some p****. She licks around the tip and takes in her mouth. She sucks hard on it and he puts his head on her head. She bobs up and down on his dick and he is in bliss at how good she is sucking his d***, Phoebe I'm cumin, ahhh and drops a big load in her mouth which she swallows all of it. Phoebe I have wanted to do this since I was 13 and you 18. Smiles sexily at him, he picks her up and just thrust his dick inside of her HOLLY FUCKKKKKKK. This is the biggest dick she has ever tooken inside of her. He drills her with reckless adandon, ohhhh Harry that's it fuck me harder and harder he does. Phoebe When this is over will you go on a date with me, hell yes ahhhh he cums heavy inside of her and a golden light flashes them. What was that, a soul bond we are now married in the eyes of magic. So my name is Phoebe Potter now, yes it is and he kisses her.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry Potter and Esme, Alice and Rose twilight

Harry is relaxing at home when his wards let him know there was 3 vampires standing outside his house. Winky, yes master Harry answer the door and lead my guests to me. Right away master Harry Winky will get on it. About 30 seconds later 3 beautiful female vampires came into his view. What can I do for you ladies asked Harry? We heard that you have a way for people to be cured of being a vampire. I might have a way but what does that have to do with why you 3 are here. We was hoping that you could cure use and some of the vampires that we know. What is in it for me, we could pay you she tried to say, I don't need money I'm the richest person in the world. So I asked you again what do you have to barter with. They all looked at each other not sure what they have to give him when Alice said the only thing she could think of sex she says. They look at her with wide eyes,or in disgust in Rose's case. That's not a bad idea, but it's not enough, here's the deal. If each of you will have sex with me and mother a child for me while still vampire and I will heal you all, but this also goes for any other female vampires who want healing also. They all huddle togather to discuss this. Alice what was you thinking of suggesting something like sex, I refuse to have sex with him and give him a baby. Well Rose you can just stay as a vampire, but me I'm taking him up on his offer and screw you says Alice. I decided to accept your offer voiced Alice. Well lets go to my bedroom, and do what grow ups do. They get to the bedroom and as she walks in he slaps her hard on the ass. They both start to take off their clothes and Alice is there in baby blue bra and panty set. She takes off her bra to nice B-Cup breasts, he takes her left breast and sucks hard her nipple, moaning hard bekoning him to continue. After sucking on her right nipple he throws her on the bed, I want you says with lust in his eyes. He lines his d*** up with her p**** and thrust threw moaning her name. He f**** her hard and fast in long strides. I'm cumin says him and he cums hard inside of her. Here drinks this red drink and she does and a red glow swirls around the room. What was that, it's a potion to make sure you are pregnant with my child. She kisses, you have a mate, she shook her head yeah, well if he is not you mate after he becomes human you can join my harem. She thought about it, ok I think I will take you up on that offer. Esme knocks on the door and decided she would take him up on his offer. Alice leaves and she strips off her clothes. She has a C-Cup breast and a hairless p****, he walks up to her and kisses her while sliding his finger in her p****. You are already wet and waiting, and with that thrust hard in her and she moans his name. He turns her around and f**** her from behind, yes more moaned Esme and he speeds up his thrusts inside of her. He cums hard and long inside of her, here drink this and she does and a red glow happens again. I told Alice that if your not mates after you all become human then you join my harem and she nodded and kissed him. About 5 minutes later Rose comes to door, yes says Harry, I decided to accept your demands, excellent let's get started says Harry. Esme gathered her clothes and left, not before Harry slapped her on her ass. Rose took of her clothes and revealed a C-cup breast and blonde patch above her p****. Well how about I use that mouth of yours for something big, and she kneel before him and took his d*** inside of her mouth. She swirls her tongue around and took him deeper with any gag reflex and she had his whole d*** in side of her mouth. F***, that feels good don't stop that says Harry, all you could hear in his room is the sound of her s****** his d***. He pulls out and thrust deep inside of Rose's p**** and drills her from behind on the bed. After about 20 minutes he cums again deep inside of Rose. Here drink this and she does. Well in about a week you all should be giving birth to my sons. And that all did give birth to 3 healthy magical baby boys. They all had the good looks and speed and strength of a vampire. The whole denali coven also have given all sons too suprisely though and they (denali coven) joined my harem.


End file.
